Dulzura de contrabando
by lobunaluna
Summary: Por culpa de un patriarca amargado, todo el santuario se quedara sin la dulzura cotidiana. Por lo cual los dorados y demás tendran que tomar medidas extremas, para combatir esa futura amargura. Además tres pillos italianos, sacaraon provecho del asunto y llevaran a cabo un contrabando de dulzura...
1. Confiscando dulces

_Confiscando dulces._

_Casa de Piscis._

-Pero patriarca…-Comenzó Afrodita. El hombre movió la bolsa, de tela, que tenía frente a él.-pero…

-Todos los dulces que tienes…-informo el hombre- ahora… No pueden ser tan adictos a la golosinas. Desde ahora, nada de azúcar en el santuario…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-el Piscis abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa de golosinas que poseía.

-Gastan fortunas en golosinas-informo el hombre- ya estoy cansado de verles comer dulces, que estemos en paz. No quiere decir que puedan estar comiendo dulces... Ahora los dulces-El piscis tiro todo los dulces que tenía en sus brazos.-Guardias… revisen todo el templo. Que no quede nada que tenga azúcar.

En total encontraron dulces en:

La biblioteca.

Bajo la cama.

En la alacena.

En la despensa.

En una bolsa, hermética, en la pecera.

Detrás de la heladera.

Y en una bombonera de la sala.

-Es todo –informo uno de los guardias. El patriarca asintió y se fue de ahí. Cuando Dita estuvo seguro, que ya no estaban cerca. Salió corriendo al patio de Piscis. Se acercó al rosal favorito, quito un poco de tierra y saco un pequeño cofrecito.

-Lo último que queda en Piscis…-abrió la caja, sellada, y se encontró con los últimos caramelos de Piscis. Un garrotazo le trajo del mundo de los sueños. Del mundo de los dulces, que solo habitarían en sus sueños.

-Todos los dulces Piscis.-informo el patriarca, mientras le sacaba el cofrecito al noqueado Afrodita y le metía en la bolsa.- por dios… Estos chicos… Espero que Camus no me haga lo mismo.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Pero esos son mis dulces…-Se quejó Hyoga, mientras un guardia metía los caramelos en la bolsa. Camus se mantenía en silencio, mientras los guardias husmeaban en sus pertenencias buscando golosinas.

-¿Por qué no me deja buscarlo a mí?-Camus no abrió los ojos.- me molesta que husmeen en mis cosas…

-Piscis oculto golosinas.-informo el patriarca- no me arriesgare que ustedes hagan lo mismo.-los hombres esculcaron todo Acuario y le entregaron todas las golosinas a Shion.

-Nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo mismo.-informo Camus. Shion se retiró sin decir palabra alguna.-ve a revisar-miro fijamente a Hyoga- la reserva _ultra _secreta…

* * *

Hyoga se dirigió a una estatua de Ganimedes y metió la mano en el ánfora. Sintió el pequeño bultito de plástico. Volvió presuroso hacia donde estaba su maestro.

-Eso no lo encontraron…-informo en un susurro.

-Pues… Hasta que consigamos más…Habrá que racionalizar los caramelos. -Hyoga asintió a las palabras de su maestro.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Shura se mantenía sereno, mientras los guardias revisaban toda la casa. El pobre caballero había sido interrumpido durante su baño y como tenía que permanecer junto al patriarca. Estaba solamente vestido con una toalla.

-Patriarca… Realmente, preferiría ponerme, por lo menos, los pantalones.-informo el serio español.

-es lo último señor-informo un guardia que traía un par de caramelos de miel y menta.

-eso es para el dolor de garganta.-informo el caballero, tratando de rescatar algo de sus golosinas personales. El patriarca abrió el saco y la bolsa con los caramelos se unió a todos los demás.

-Es una golosina.-informo Shion, para luego retirarse. Shura espero que el patriarca estuviera a mitad de camino hacia Sagitario para ir por su armadura, entro a su habitación y metió la mano en el peto, de la armadura ensamblada.

- lo último que me queda…-abrazo las golosinas.- _Camus… Gracias por el dato._

_-De nada._

_Casa de Sagitario._

Aioros sujetaba a Seiya, el chico estaba llorando mientras veía como confiscaban todo los caramelos de Sagitario.

-Ya Seiya…-Aioros consolaba al chico.- ¿ya terminaron?-pregunto el caballero- tanta espera hace sufrir a Seiya.-el caballero de bronce seguía abrazado al de Sagitario.

-Si… Eso es lo último y al parecer necesitaremos otro saco.-informo Shion- ya lo superaras Seiya.-informo para luego irse.

-Seiya, ya puedes dejar de fingir-informo Aioros, mientras el chico le soltaba y dejaba a la vista el brazo, que ocultaba entre su cuerpo y el de Aioros…-lo último que queda en Sagitario. -Aioros miro la pequeña bolsa de golosinas.- La esconderemos en un lugar seguro…-informo el dorado, el chico asintió.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-¡NO! ¡TODO MENOS MIS DULCES…!-Milo estaba delante de la despensa de su casa. No iba a dejar que se llevaran sus golosinas. El patriarca chasqueo sus dedos y lo sacaron de ahí.

-Una fortuna en caramelos…-comento el patriarca, mientras los guardias sacaban varias bolsas de golosinas. –Milo, ponte a pensar que lo hacemos por tu bien…-informo, el caballero de Escorpio se contuvo las ganas de insultar a su superior...

Cuando Shion se fue, Milo fue corriendo a su habitación. La maniobra "Distrae al patriarca" había servido. Abrió su placar y saco una caja de zapatos.

-Mis amados dulces…-abrazo la caja.-qué bueno que solo se llevaron envoltorios vacios, que me olvide de tirar…-volvió a meter la caja en su lugar. -sobreviviré por unos meses… eso creo.

_Casa de Libra._

-Mi armadura no es para eso…-informo Dohko mientras veía como su amigo pesaba las golosinas que había en su casa.

-78KG.-Shion miro a su par.- ¿No te parece mucho para una sola persona…?

-Algunas cosas son de Shiryu y otras de Shunrei.-trato de justificarse.

-me corrijo…-Shion le miro- no te parece mucho 78KG para tres personas…

-Serán golosinas que habrán quedado y no nos dimos cuenta.-informo Dohko. Su amigo se retiró… EL caballero se acercó a un tapiz artesanal, con un tigre trabajado.-haber…-quito el tapiz- 0-2-4-2-56-34- la caja fuerte abrió-Mis pequeños tesoros…-dijo el hombre mientras miraba los caramelos.

-Maestro-la chica entro en compañía de Shiryu- ¿nos habla nosotros?-el hombre cerro la caja fuerte y acomodo el tapiz.

-Por supuesto que si…-trato de justificar su anterior acción- ustedes son mi tesoro.-abrazo a los chicos.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Las bolsas frente a ustedes tienen los caramelos de Virgo.-informo el caballero dorado. Los hombre miraron la pequeña bolsa con caramelos- no soy muy aficionado a los dulces.-el patriarca tomo la bolsa y la metió dentro de su saco.

-Gracias por colaborar Shaka.

-No quería que estuvieran esculcando en mis cosas.-informo el tranquilo rubio sin dejar de meditar- solo uso la fría lógica. Prefiero dar los pocos dulces por las buenas, antes que los tomen luego de revisar toda mi casa.

-Hasta luego Shaka-informo Shion- gracias por colaborar.

* * *

El joven espero a que Shion se retirar de su templo para ir a la sala de los Sales gemelos. Entro a esa habitación y se dejó caer sobre un montón de caramelos.

-Con lo que me encantan las golosinas… Este se cree que las voy a entregar…-informo el rubio mientras se metía un caramelo de cereza en la boca.-ahora sí, más que nunca, nadie entra a esta sala.

_Casa de Leo._

Aioria se contuvo las ganas de matar a Shion y los guardias que revisaban su casa. Marín también hacia muecas… Dado que también había pertenencias de ella. A parte de las golosinas, muy bien ordenadas, encontraron un par de esposas de peluche y otras cosas que sin duda pertenecían a la pareja… Los guardias contuvieron las ganas de reírse del de Leo… Hacerlo sería muy peligroso.

-Hasta luego Aioria.-informo el patriarca, mientras salía.

-Juro, que esta vez seré yo, y no Saga, quien le mate-informo el rubio cuando el patriarca y su escolta se retiró.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-No me gustan los dulces.-informo Mascara mientras atravesaba con la mirada a los guardias- por lo tanto no quiero verles esculcar mis cosas...

-Patriarca...-uno de los guardias miraba algo aterrado al mayor.

-Dudo que Ángelo tenga dulces.-informo el patriarca, que no tenía intención de que el caballero dorado comenzara de nuevo de nuevo con su antigua colección.- revisen la despensa, Ángelo es muy serio para andar escondiendo caramelos.-Encontraron un pequeño tarro, de mermelada, con algunos dulces de café.

-Es todo señor-informo el guardia. El patriarca asintió y se retiró.

_Casa de Géminis._

Saga vio como los guardias revisaban todo… Dieron vuelta todos los cajones de su cómoda, vaciaron su placar y revisaron las despensas. Lo único que encontraron fue una bolsa de caramelos. Mientras los hombres hacían la inspección, el patriarca anulaba el cosmos del único gemelo presente. Dado que Kanon estaba en una misión y la armadura estaba fuera del santuario.

-Revisamos todo, solo estaba la bolsa de caramelos-informo el guardia.

-Bueno Saga, por lo que veo tú y tu hermano no son de comer muchos caramelos.

-Tenemos casi treinta, ni que fuéramos niños pequeños.-informo el gemelo.- para andar con caramelos.-el patriarca se retiró.

* * *

Saga fue a la cocina y saco el tarro donde guardan el arroz, metió la mano y saco un envoltorio marrón. Lo abrió y se metió la golosina en la boca. Una expresión de placer invadió su rostro, nada mejor que comer chocolate… Pero este adquiría más sabor, si estaba prohibido.

_Casa de Tauro._

-Esta es la última bolsa-informo el guardia, luego de sacar la bolsa número 52 tamaño familiar de la despensa de Tauro. Ante la mirada de Shion, el caballero sonrió inocentemente junto a sus discípulos.

-Ustedes se van a hacer un controlo general mañana. Si o si…-informo el patriarca- no pueden comer tanto dulce, les hará mal…-Shion utilizo su telequinesis y tele transporto todo a la bodega de la casa patriarcal.

_Casa de Aries._

-MIS CARAMELOS…

-Maestro, pudo haberme avisado…-Mu tironeaba de Kiki que se negaba a soltar un caramelo, que le peleaba a un soldado.-así me lo llevaba…

-Se me paso por alto el detalle de Kiki…-comento Shion mientras cortaba el papel del dulce con una tijera. Por lo cual, mu y Kiki cayeron para atrás y el guardia hacia adelante. El patriarca con su telequinesis hizo flotar el caramelo hasta él y se lo comió.-ahora si me disculpan, tengo que confiscar los dulces de los caballeros de plata y bronce.

_Inframundo, esa misma noche._

-Llegan tarde…-informo uno de los espectros a las tres personas que se acercaban.

-Nosotros no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…-Informo uno de los hombres.

-¿Tienen lo que le pedimos?-pregunto la mujer que estaba con los dos hombres.

-¿La paga?-pregunto el espectro.

-¿La mercancía?-replico el jefe de esos tres. Los espectros abrieron las tres cajas, dejando a la vista la preciada mercadería- espero que no se haya arruinado…

-Por supuesto que no.-informo uno de los espectros- ahora, por favor la paga para que podamos darles la mercadería…-Uno de los tres recién llegados, le tendieron la paga. Abrieron el sobre y sacaron su contenido- ¿Es genuina?

-100% Naturales… No hay nada falso ahí.-informo uno de los tres recién llegados con asentó italiano, mientras tomaba una de las cajas y sus pares (de la misma nacionalidad) le imitaban.

-A pues… un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-informo el espectro.- quien diría que serían genuinas… y sin ser retocada su belleza natural.

-Si la mercancía es buena-el jefe de la triada, les miro fijamente.- posiblemente volvamos hacer negocios con ustedes… -el hombre sonrió algo despiadado- Se troviamo qualcosa fuori dall'ordinario, io ammazzo loro e userò loro facce tovagliolo. Capisci? (Si encontramos algo fuera de lo normal, voy a matarlos y usaré sus caras de servilleta ¿Lo entienden?)

-Entendido, no se preocupe-informaron los espectros mientras los tres italianos se alejaban.

* * *

-Yo lo sabía…-informo uno de los hombres- la mafia italiana estaba en el santuario.

-No digas estupideces Minos…-le reprendió Radamanthys, mientras sacaba la paga- ah mierda… esto sí que esta bueno.

-La señorita Pandora, como la señorita Septiembre… Sin duda exhibe de forma muy discreta sus dotes femeninas.-Aiakos embozo una sonrisa- ¿de dónde lo habrán sacado? Esta producción parece sumamente selectiva-comento con un aire intelectual, muy impropio de él.

-Todas naturales, nada de fotomontaje-recordó Minos- ojala que esto del contrabando de caramelos dure un largo rato- miraron el calendario, donde estaba la heraldo sumamente sexy (pero no muy desnuda, solo lo suficiente para dejar volar la imaginación).-qué bueno que fueron tres calendarios…-informo Minos mientras miraba la imagen de Diciembre- Pandora de Diciembre… Puedes ser mi regalo de navidad cuando quieras…-los otros dos fueron a la imagen de Diciembre.

-¡AH MIERDA!-Exclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

_Santuario de Athena._

-Shaina, encárgate del contrabando en la orden de bronce, Dante a la de Plata y yo me encargare de la orden dorada cuando a mis pares se les acaben sus pocas reservas.

-Menos mal que enviaste tus golosinas a Yomotsu-informo Shaina mientras se comía un caramelo.

-Sí, solo que no contaba-Mascara hizo una mueca divertido- que fueran a caer encima de la cabeza de Aiakos.

-Ahora que lo dices…-Dante de Cerbero miro a su pares- ¿no les pareció que estaba medio raro?

-¿Estás diciendo que el golpazo le acomodo las neuronas?-pregunto Mascara, para luego los tres estallar en risas.

_Continuara._


	2. El problema de la abstinencia

_El problema de la abstinencia._

Kiki parecía convulsionar en el suelo, su maestro le miraba sumamente apenado.

-Azúcar… Azúcar…-el niño estaba padeciendo los efectos de la abstinencia de caramelos y demás cosas que contuvieran la deliciosa azúcar. No era el único, muchos maestros se encontraban que sus discípulos estaban en ese estado. Aldebarán los tenía que vivir por tres… Sus tres discípulos se hallaban en situaciones similares. Hacia una semana, que se había vaciado el santuario de dulces. En ese momento, viendo a su discípulo de esa forma, Mu daría lo que fuera por un miserable caramelo.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Debería de llevarle un par de caramelos a Mu…-el virgo estaba acostado, sobre el césped del salón de los Sales Gemelos.-pero si lo hago, comenzara a sospechar y me pedirá que le de caramelos, cada vez que Kiki padezca los efectos de la abstinencia- saboreo el caramelo que tenía en su boca- lo siento amigo… Pero mis golosinas, no se convidan.

-Maestro Shaka…-Shun le miro y se quito la paleta de la boca- ¿no podría hacerle llegar aunque sea una pequeña bolsa?-él había sido, él que saco el tema de los padecimientos de Kiki.-de forma anonima.

-Sí, creo que podríamos hacer eso…-informo el rubio, ahora a cargo del entrenamiento de Shun.- pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos… Tal vez tengamos la única reserva de dulces en todo el santuario.

-Lo sé maestro, por eso no le eh dicho nada a nadie.

-¿Ikki?... estas muy callado.-informo el rubio.

-Solo estaba pensando-informo el joven, que se alojaba con Virgo. A pesar que tendría que hacerlo en Leo y entrenar con Aioria. Cosa que no hacia ni en chiste. No vivía en Leo, ni entrenaba bajo las órdenes de Aioria.- en la que se armara cuando descubran que tenemos dulces…

-Por eso, nadie debe enterarse-informo Shun, quien por primera vez en su vida era egoísta.-que tenemos golosinas.

_Casa de Libra._

Dohko puso un caramelo en la boca de cada uno de sus chicos. Si no le daba una golosina a Shiryu o Shunrei… Les perdería. Los chicos comenzaron a saborear la dulzura que tenían en su boca. Lentamente, temiendo que fuera la ultima golosina de sus vidas.

_Casa de Escorpio._

-Bueno si equilibro, el consumo de caramelos… con el consumo de manzanas-Milo estaba haciendo cuentas- podre subsistir… hasta aproximadamente dos meses… luego tengo que ver de qué color me pinto. No me quiero ni imaginar, lo que me pasa cuando me quede sin golosinas.

_Casa de Sagitario._

-Toma Seiya…-El caballero puso en manos de su discípulo, su nuevo discípulo, un caramelo de chocolate- verte así me apena… comételo…-el chico se metió el caramelo en su boca. También, se encontraba padeciendo los efectos del NO AZUCAR. – no sé qué hare cuando se acaben las reservas.

_Casa de Capricornio._

Shura estaba con un pequeño bisturí, haciendo un corte milimétrico a un caramelo de fresa. Tenía que racionalizar sus golosinas al máximo. Por lo tanto solo comía la mitad de esta y el resto lo mataba con frutas. Como, sin saberlo, lo estaba haciendo Milo.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Maestro…-Hyoga temblaba en el suelo- maestro…-Camus estaba de rodillas junto a él… Las reservas, que de por sí ya eran pocas, estaban casi agotadas… Por lo cual se había visto obligado a racionalizar aun más los caramelos- por favor maestro…-el chico sentía el cuerpo padecer cientos de espasmos involuntarios.

-Toma… cómelo despacio-el caballero le puso un caramelo en la boca al joven. Que apenas lo mordía, quería saborearle.- saboréalo… trata de mantener el caramelo el mayor tiempo posible en tu boca…-el caballero estaba muy preocupado, sin ese caramelo. Sus reservas llegaban a solo 11 piezas de dulces.- no tengo idea, que hare cuando se me acaben…

_Casa de Piscis_.

Afrodita estaba que rasguñaba las paredes, no había nada de azúcar en la casa. NADA… Sentía que enloquecería si no comía algo dulce pronto.

-Iré a ver a Ángelo…-el chico sentía el cuerpo temblar- tal vez logro salvar un caramelo…-comenzó a caminar hacia la cuarta casa.- tiene que tener un caramelo…

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Es todo lo que tengo ahora…-la doncella esta de rodillas ante Mascara, que sonreía muy cruelmente. Mirando las monedas y billetes de baja denominación que había traído la joven-por favor… los necesito

-Está bien… pero la próxima-el caballero movió, la pequeña bolsa de tela frente a la doncella- pagas el doble…

-Sí, señor…-la chica le arrebato la bolsa.- gracias, señor…-la joven un poco más se fue corriendo de Cáncer. Con su preciada carga, eran para sus hermanitos menores que estaban entrenando para caballeros. Y al igual que el resto del santuario, estaban padeciendo la abstinencia... La cruda abstinencia.

-Como nos pudimos olvidar de la servidumbre y los soldados-el caballero metió el dinero en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.- ellos también padecen la ausencia de caramelos. -sintió el cosmos de Piscis entrar a su morada- esto estará bueno…-saco una paleta (o chupetín no sé como le llaman ustedes) y se lo metió en la boca. Para luego salir a recibir a su amigo.

* * *

-Ángelo…-el caballero entraba, padeciendo la abstinencia total de azúcar.

-Aquí estoy…-informo mientras salía del pasillo, que comunicaba su estudio con la sala. Chupando la golosina, se la saco de la boca y miro a su amigo- ¿Qué te pasa mojarra?

-GOLOSINA…-El Piscis se lanzo en pos de la golosina de su amigo. Quien la puso lejos de su alcance-dame… la necesito.

-Está la estoy comiendo yo.-informo el cáncer- puedo venderte otra…

-Oye-el Piscis se cruzo de brazos- soy tu amigo.

-Ahora, por eso, te la vendo el doble…-informo Ángelo, que volvió a lamer la paleta. El piscis hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¿Cuántas tienes?-pregunto al fin.

-¿Cuántas quieres?-pregunto el Italiano, con una ligera connotación mafiosa.- tengo buena mercancía, solo que te saldrá un par de billetes.

-7… un caramelo para cada día…-informo el Piscis- y si puedes algo de caramelos extras…-informo, haciendo suplica a su amigo.

-Espera aquí…-informo para luego irse. Y volver con una pequeña bolsa de tela. La abrió ante su amigo, este pudo apreciar las dulces joyas.- 100 la bolsa.

-¿Qué? Acaso me quieres timar… Ahí no hay más de 20…

-Ok… como quieras-se puso la bolsa en la espalda- no hay dinero, no hay dulces.-Informo poniendo su mejor expresión cínica.

-Aquí lo tienes-le estrello los cien contra el pecho y el de Cáncer le dio los dulces.- mira que cobrarme a mí que soy tu amigo…

-Sí, lo sé… por poco y me duele hacerlo-informo burlón.-vete antes que alguien te vea con dulces y quiera robártelos…

-¡ESO NO!-El Piscis salió corriendo escaleras arriba, llevando su preciada carga oculta.

-Hay dioses…-Ángelo miro el billete- me hare rico con esta mierda.

_Entrada Sur, Santuario de Athena._

-Oigan… me conocen… ¿Por qué demonios tengo que dejar que esculquen en mis cosas?-pregunto Kanon, algo molesto.-Acabo de llegar de una misión y solo quiero irme a Géminis.

-Ordenes del patriarca-informo un soldado que revisaba las pertenencias del bolso de viaje de Kanon.- ¿Esto qué es?-saco una bolsa media rara, que contenía unos extraños cristales de colores.

-Muestras geológicas para Camus de Acuario, me mandaron a la cercanía de un volcán y le traje algunas como me pidio.-les miro fiero- si se pierde una. Te hare ir, a traer su remplazo…-el hombre se apresuro a meter las piedras, de regreso en la mochila.

-Ya puede pasar… no tiene dulces.-Informo un tercero. El joven tomo su armadura y mochila de viaje. Comenzó a caminar sin preocupación aparente.

* * *

- ¿te imaginas si perdía una de esas cosas…?

-Sabiendo lo locos que son este y el hermano…-comenzó su par- de seguro te tiraba de una patada al volcán de donde saco esas piedras.

_Casa de Aries._

-Mu…-el joven miro al caballero que se notaba muy preocupado y poco dormido- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es Kiki-informo el lemuriano mayor.- la abstinencia de dulces le está haciendo mal…-vio que Kanon ponía una rodilla en tierra y comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochila.- ¿Qué haces?

-¿No viene nadie?-pregunto en voz baja. El otro negó con la cabeza, por lo cual Kanon se levanto sacando una extraña piedra rosa de su mochila.-_Es cristal de azúcar. Es comestible… pártela y dale una pequeña porción a Kiki. Es MUY dulce._

_-Kanon…_

_-No digas nada.-_El gemelo prosigo su camino, por lo cual Mu entro corriendo a la cocina. Partió una parte del cristal de azúcar. Que Kanon había hecho pasar como muestras geológicas. Guardo el resto en una cajita y fue a la habitación de Kiki.

_Habitación de Kiki._

-Mira Kiki… mira lo que tengo para ti…-el chico seguía "convulsionando" en el piso.-abre la boca…-le puso el pequeño trozo de azúcar cristalizada en la boca. -saboréalo… es azúcar.

-Dulce…-logro decir el niño.

_Casa de Tauro._

-Gracias Kanon…-el taurino oculto los tres trozos de cristal de azúcar en su espalda.

-De nada.-informo el gemelo para luego proseguir su camino. Lo había hecho por que había estado observando los intentos fallidos, del Taurino, para reponer a sus discípulos. Aldebarán, le dio una pequeña porción a cada uno de sus discípulos y guardo el resto de las golosinas cristalizada. Tenían que ahorrar esas preciadas fuentes de azúcar. Kanon tal vez no pudiera pasar azúcar, otra vez.

_Casa de Géminis._

-Saga…-el chico entro, dejo la armadura a un costado y fue a la cocina. Donde sentía el cosmos de su hermano.

_Cocina._

-Caminar por el santuario es desolador…-informo el gemelo menor.- esos chicos dan mucha lástima…

-Sí, lo sé… Por eso evito salir de Géminis.-comento el gemelo mayor.- te enteraste de la prohibición…

-Sí, pero los guardias de la entrada son medios torpes-informo mientras sacaba la bolsa de yute y le daba vuelta sobre la mesada.

-Cristal de azúcar.-Saga sonrió- hermanito… ilumina mi mente: ¿Cómo hiciste para entrarles?

-Son muestras geológicas para Camus de Acuario-le guiño el ojo a su hermano, quien ahogo la risa. Tomaron una caja de galletas de metal, vacía, y metieron en esta los cristales de azúcar.-tenemos que esconderla…

-Por lo que nos dudaran los cristales.-informo el otro, Kanon asintió. Saga y él tenían una terrible debilidad con los cristales de azúcar.

-Te juro que casi me parto de risa, cuando se creyeron lo de las muestras geológicas-al escuchar las palabras del pícaro gemelo menor, Saga dejo libre una risa. Realmente, había que creerse de que los cristales de azúcar eran muestras geológicas.- le di unos cristales a Mu y Aldebarán…

-Te iba sugerir llevarles algunos…-informo Saga- ¿viste como estaba el mini carnero y los terneritos?

-Al mini carnero, no… pero si a los terneritos…-informo Kanon.- me dio tanta pena que les deje unas piezas a Mu y Aldebarán…

-Cambiando de tema…-Saga le miro serio, para luego hacer una mueca burlona- ¿Muestras geológicas? ¿Es enserio?-estallo en risas- por dios Kanon… quien tuviera tu imaginación… -Saga ya no se podía contener. Esa ocurrencia de su hermano, sin duda superaba todas las anteriores.

_Continuara._


End file.
